Be Smarter Than That
by Wanderer of the Sky
Summary: Ron and Hermione had a fight and it didn't end well.


**A/N: **_This doesn't really take place in between books or anything like that. This could happen anytime in any of the_ books  
**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter_

**Arithmancy Assignment #3- **_Your task this week is to write a story about an argument between friends and the effect it has on their friendship (do they stay friends? Do they avoid each other etc)_

**Criticism or any form of advice is highly appreciated!**

* * *

Be Smarter Than That

"Cestem Apario!" Harry heard as he was just entering the room. He saw Hermione and Ron sitting by the couch pointing their wands to a non-opened chest.

"Ron, you're doing it wrong! First of all it's Cistem Aperio, not Cestem Apario. And second of all; you're flailing your arms about, when it's supposed to stay in place." Harry groaned at the scene, remembering all of the times Hermione had to correct Ron's movement of the hands and the way he said the words.

"Hermione" Harry called "What is going on here?" Hermione whipped her head towards Harry making her long hair whip about in all directions.

"Well I _was _teaching Ron the spell to open chests, but he keeps doing it wrong and not listening to my instructions, like he always does!" Ron was furious by this and glared at her.

"Well I'm sorry Miss I-am-always-so-perfect-at-spells-and-get-perfect-grades; I'm not like you and your brain, I'm not smart like you." Hermione tried to keep calm and succeeded "I know that Ron, that is why I'm trying to help you, you just need to listen better." Hermione soothed.

"Well Hermione your doing a bloody great job of that!" Ron yelled and went to his bedroom leaving Hermione sobbing on the floor from his yelling. Harry not wanting Hermione to be crying any longer ran immediately to her side and started soothing her and stroking her back.

"I didn't mean to get him mad." Hermione sputtered out. She was finally able to get up and walked to the couch. "I was just showing Ron a spell I found and he just reacted."

"Don't worry Hermione; I'm sure that he'll calm down sooner or later." Harry looked in her eyes for any sign of agreement, so she just nodded her head.

Hermione and Ron avoided each other for days and not talking to each other, but sometimes they just _had_ to talk to each other and used Harry like an owl; sending messages to each other telling Harry to tell the other person the message. Harry never felt so tired in his life, he didn't mind until it got worst.

"Hermione, you're stupid cat keeps taking and eating my stuff!" Ron called over from his bedroom, hoping it would reach to the girl's dormitory.

"It's not my fault Ron that my cat thinks your stuff is food!" Hermione called back

The fights became more and more frequent every day; Ron was more violent and started avoiding Hermione all together. Hermione was too sensitive of a soul to be mad, so every time Ron would get mad she would cry, Ron never knew about this because Hermione didn't want him to see her this way.

Harry one day saw Ginny at the end of the hallway after class and ran over to her "Did Hermione and Ron have another fight?" Ginny nodded solemnly.

"What's wrong Ginny? Did you have a fight with Ron?" Harry thought that Ginny would nod solemnly again but she just yelled at him.

"Does Ron not know how much pain he's causing to Hermione? She keeps thinking that it's her fault that Ron is mad at her! She's not even sleeping well thinking about Ron being mad at her! Ron needs to stop!" Ginny yelled furiously and stomped away to the girl's dormitory not knowing Ron was eavesdropping.

Ron feeling guilty for what he did scurried to Harry and tapped him lightly in the shoulder. Harry seeing Ron tensed him up a bit, Harry was mad at Ron, but not mad enough.

"You okay Ron?" Harry asked skeptically.

"I know what I did Harry; you don't have to act like that in front of me. I was just annoyed with Hermione being so smart." Harry hearing this loosened up a bit.

"It's okay Ron, Hermione would understand. Just apologize to her." Harry offered.

"I know, I just don't know how." Ron said dejectedly.

"You'll think of something, I know it." Harry went back to the boy's dormitory to get enough sleep for the next day. Harry smiled when he heard Hermione's sobbing come to a stop and Ginny and Ron laughing. This year is going to be great.


End file.
